


Can I Hold Your Hand?

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Series: JonMichael- 100 Ways To Say I Love You [9]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Use of it/its
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Jon has adhd and sensory overload sucks
Relationships: Michael & Jonathan Sims, Michael/Jonathan Sims
Series: JonMichael- 100 Ways To Say I Love You [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615186
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	Can I Hold Your Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> Michael is soft for one (1) Archivist.

Michael had not been expecting the scene it walked in on. Because Jon was not in his desk chair as he usually was. He wasn't at his desk at all. He was sitting in the corner curled into himself, holding his glasses limply in one hand, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow, his other hand was in his hair. 

"Archivist?", Michael asked. Jon flinched at the noise. Causing Michael to be even more concerned. It walked over and say down next to Jon. 

"Archivist, are you okay?", It asked, whispering. Jon shook his head. Michael wasn't sure how he should continue. It had never seen someone behave like this. Not without it being his doing of course. So he did what popped into his head. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?", It asked. 

"Lights", Jon muttered. Michael stood to turn them off, and then sat back down next to Jon. 

"Anything else?"

Jon didn't say anything, just leaned on Michael's shoulder, hiding his face behind it's back. 

They sat there. Neither of them saying a word. This was weird for Michael. It couldn't remember comforting someone. As far as it could tell Michael Shelley wouldn't have known what to do in this situation either. So it let Jon lean on it, and if it could feel a few tears soaking into the back of it's shirt, that wasn't any of Michael's business. 

A while later, Jon shifted, his head on Michael's shoulder and not behind it. He was leaning on Michael more now than he had been previously. 

"I'm sorry", Jon said, his voice almost a whisper. 

"It's fine. Are you okay?", Michael asked, still not raising his voice above a whisper. 

"Yeah, um, well, I will be."

"What happened?"

"Sensory overload. All the lights and noise got to be a bit much", Jon explained. Michael nodded in understanding even though it did not understand. 

The room fell quiet again. They sat there for another five minutes before Jon spoke. 

"Can I hold your hand?"

"What? Yeah, I guess", Michael stuck it's hand out, not exactly it's full length but it was still bigger than a human's would usually be. Jon took it, squeezing it. 

"Thank you"

"No problem, Archivist"

Silence fell upon them for the third time. Both of them just sitting there, comfortable in each other's presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anybody is like, 'If he was having sensory overload than he wouldn't have wanted to hold Michael's hand or touch anyone'. And yeah, maybe, but sometimes it's nice to have an anchor after it so fight me.


End file.
